Magnetoresistive random access memories (MRAMs) that employ magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) devices are known to have many benefits such as being fast, non-volatile, and high density. It is known to use synthetic anti-ferromagnetic (SAF) structures in connection with these MTJ and MRAM structures, such as are described, for example, in commonly owned US. Pat. No. 6,946,697 “Synthetic Antiferromagnet Structures for use in MTJS in MRAM technology” by Pietambaram et al. One of the continuing desires with MRAM and other magneto-electronic technologies employing MTJs is to improve the magnetoresistance (MR) ratio, which is the ratio of the change in resistance between the high and low resistance states to that of the low resistance state. Since the signal available to the sense circuitry is proportional to the MR, an improvement that increases MR in an MTJ can result in an improvement in sensing speed, lower read error rate, and greater temperature stability. Thus, there is an ongoing need for MTJ and MRAM development to improve the MR ratio. Other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.